An Oblivious Teaser
by Akaatje
Summary: Wrote by one of my best friends, so not really the style I write, but still cute. Warnings: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

An Oblivious Teaser.

This story was created by a real good friend of mine, who always reviews my stories/ fanfics (however you want to call them) with the name:

Don't have m3 caz you aint m3.

I've beta it for her and now I'm putting it online for her. I want everybody who reads it to review it. But please send no flames, for she is only a beginner at this. You can tell her (in a review) what you think is better, or what she should change. But no flames. CAZ I BURN BACK! Okay, dear readers, read on en review!

Chapter One

Fans scream out loud as they see a dual haired person gracefully  
step out of a black limo. The outburst is so damn loud that nothing else   
could be heard because people are shouting, hooting, struggling, and ready to pounce  
onto the dual haired teen.

It was very common to hear things like:  
"We love u Kai…"  
"Marry me Kai I'll gladly be yours…."  
"Omg! You're the best Kai! You rule….."

But strangely the dual-haired teen remained blissfully ignorant of all the  
noise and strode towards the BBA-hall with ease.

.. TYSON POV..

I watched ….. No I stared as I see the dual haired teen approaching the  
hall and I'm pretty sure that the cameras are catching my blank-dreamy look  
but I can't help it.

Your face is as unreadable as always your Smokey bangs cover your eyes teasingly,   
shifting slightly as you walk, not letting any one see your beautiful eyes.

'sigh '.

You're looking so hot in your black-low-riding pants and that  
black-silk shirt that seems to stick on u like second skin.

But look at you ….you are SO oblivious. Oblivious of all those who are   
willing to submit to you. All those who look at you with desiring eyes just  
to willing to own you . All those who want to force on to you their eternal  
and immortal love.

I mentally scream.

HOW CAN YOU BE SO OBLIVIOUS that you don't even notice me amongst these   
people? BUT there is a huge difference between them and me because I'll  
never force my self on you. I'll never try to own you I love you to much to  
hurt you.

I love you so much that if proving my love to you means giving   
you away to another I will. Your happiness to me is above every thing else.  
Just seeing you smile is enough to brighten my day.

Just like I see you smiling slightly, you have seen me but I wasn't exactly  
trying to hide either.

You nod in recognition and we walk towards each other. I see your body   
moving so smoothly that it feels like you're walking on water without  
causing a ripple. Such a grace that I can't help but be swept into oblivion.  
It makes me giddy inside just to see that your graceful steps are for me…  
which now stop because you're standing in front of me.

There is a rush of energy. This consumes us as quickly as it came. But   
why?…err... I don't know but I don't care. I just embrace it.

My eyes are closed the wind rushes through my hair fluttering my cloths   
gently caressing my face stealing soft kisses of my lips…… 

I smile …….gently…because I feel a presence…

That person is aware of me too and he too smiles. That loving soft smile   
that he has reserved for me and only me. A smile so rarely seen that hearts  
melt tears fall washing away all care worry or thought. A smile that I die  
to see …because I die when I see it and we end up in this world as we are  
now……. Just the two of us ……… alone and at peace.

'Tyson'

His voice breaks the string of silence around us. I now open my eyes only to  
gaze into those bottomless-crimson orbs. I have never seen such beautiful  
eyes….. 

Opp's I guess I must blanked out again.

I grinning like a maniac but I can't help it. He is still looking at me  
waiting for me to make the first move like always. So I close the gap  
between us….

(A/N: sorry couldn't help it but not yet)

….and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug pinning both of him arms at his   
side squeezing the dear life out of him. I looked up to see that he is  
barely containing his smile. So I lift him up slightly and spun him around.  
His gasp of surprise sent shivers down my spine. I just love the feel of his  
body against mine…

I sigh in satisfaction and ignore his commands to put him down…….. Kai   
are you still so oblivious don't you see what effect you have on me. ……… how  
much power you have over me….. 

"Ty….. let me go NOW!!" He says in a slightly muffled voice. I smirk as I   
let me go. I know he was enjoying it more than he admitted.

. . NORMAL POV. .

Tyson puts Kai down so that his bare feet settle on the sandy beach. They   
look around the place seemed to be extremely familiar because it's the same  
place they were in when they blacked out in the world cup.  
Only this time they both stood facing each other the sky was not dark it  
didn't show the hollow aura of space. It didn't feel to be uncertain or  
unpredictable. However the surrounding seems to fill them with a feeling of  
calm and hope. This is because the sun shone high and bright being reflected in  
the shimmering sea. Behind them was a white sandy beach palm trees grew in a  
distance. It seemed like a perfect holiday with no one to bother them. 

"Hey its been a while." A small tear makes its way down Tyson's cheek. "I  
missed you."

Kai smiled sadly "Yeah it has, and I missed you too." Tyson chuckles  
lightly. He opens his mouth to say something but blushes instead as Kai leans  
in to kiss the tears away. Tyson who is still blushing hotly smirks as he  
sees Kai blushing as well.

A mischievous glint forms in his eyes. 

He pounces on Kai sending the both to the ground with Tyson on top of Kai.  
The position of the blushing teens is worth a thousand words. But they could  
easily sum it up in to three words. Depending on who does it first.

Tyson wriggles on top of Kai to make himself comfortable earning a  
pleasured gasp from Kai. So he does it again just for the heck of it  
positioning his member on top of Kai's and placing one of his hand on Kai's  
side then reaching out to join their hands together. Using the other hand to  
hold him self so that he doesn't crush Kai.

Kai's body starts to heat up because of the intimacy of Tyson's body, but he  
was in so much shock or pleasure to say anything.

They are both too close their mouths just a centimeter apart. Tyson gets  
tired of waiting, this was taking to long on its own. So he wriggles to get   
Kai's full attention and says: "Are you still oblivious too my feeling's  
towards you…or do I still need to say it?"

Kai on the other hand is staring in shock blushing to compete against   
cherries in a reddest-complexion competition. Tyson chuckles at Kai's  
predicament.

"I ….don't know wh-…" Kai never got to complete that as Tyson swooped  
down to claim his lips.

Feeling Tyson's warm soft lips against his own made Kai feel like he was in heaven. He moans lightly taking his free hand to burry in it Tyson midnight-blue hair, encouraging him. Instead Tyson pulls away teasingly just to see Kai breathless moaning underneath him. 

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n krymsondranzer thanks for your comment I tried to work out my errors. See if u find this chapter satisfactory I'm still a newbie at this thing.

* * *

Last chapter:

_Tyson's warm soft lips against his own kai was in heaven. He moans lightly taking his free hand to burry in it Tyson midnight-blue hair. Encouraging him. Instead Tyson pulls away teasingly just to see kai breathless moaning underneath him._

* * *

Chapter 2

Kai groan's in protest but never got around to say anything, as Tyson pulls him in to another bruising kiss. Making Kai shiver from the intensity on it. Tyson takes Kai's hands in his and held them above their heads. Grinding their members together making Kai gasp. Tyson took this opportunity to dip his tongue into the hot mouth shyly stroking at first but learning fast. Both moaned into the kiss as they begun the battle for domination.

Lost in pleasure both teens pulled apart as air over-ruled their lust. Blushing and gasping for breath but never breaking eye contact.

Kai cleared his throat: "What brought that on?" His voice was husky, causing tremors to run down Tyson body.

However Tyson frowned at the question slightly annoyed, because if this wasn't enough of a hint (A/N sorry but hint exuuuuuuse me!!!) For Kai then he didn't know what was. He changed his position so that he was hovering over Kai and said: "Quit playing Kai you know why I did, it doesn't get more obvious then this…" Stopping abruptly realizing that he was raising his voice.

He couldn't blame Kai for being confused it wasn't like he himself had worked everything out. For all he knew this could be a dream, or maybe just a wild fantasy and he would wake up to find things right where they were before. It was still possible that Kai didn't love him and if this is real than it could be one of those in-the-heat-of-the-moment things. Or maybe it's a really sick joke and none of this is really happening. For all he understood this could mean anything!!!

He took a deep breath and got of Kai who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Sitting crossed leg besides Kai he continued whilst staring to the sea. "I love you..." His abrupt statement caused Kai to stop fingering the white sand to stare at Tyson. "...I always have and I love you more than anything more than life itself…so much that even if you tell me that I'm not the one for you I will let you go to the one you love.." Sadness shone in his eyes but determination replaced it. He began again "Even if you are disgusted in me right now I'll gladly damn my self to hell, because I'm to selfish to see you unhappy." He finished by bringing Kai to stare in his eyes.

.. TYSON POV..

Emotion whirled in the crimson eyes still unsure, confused, shocked, maybe happiness or love. But what mattered was that Kai did not believe him or was refusing to accept it. Tyson allowed Kai to study letting him judge the bluenettes sincerity. Unshed tears shone in the crimson eyes.

Hence Tyson assumed the worst. "Kai listen I want you to be honest with your self and me don't try to brush it away like it never happened and especially don't try to pretend as if you don't care. I of all people know how humane you can be…….. please Kai I don't care if you don't love me that way I'll always care for you…"

He went on rambling not taking not letting a now annoyed Kai speak. Kai sulked slightly as Tyson carried on talking. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate what was being said, in fact the not-so-little speech was touching but………

"TYSON!!…. Will you pleased shut up and let me speak for once. I never thought I'd say this but you think to much and I can't believe how you can say that I wrongly accuse you of talking too much.."

Kai allowed his trademark smirk to grace his face and he sat in Tyson's lap straddling him slightly. He closed the distance between them pulling Tyson in a loving-gentle kiss. Unlike their last kiss, which was full on raw passion, which spoke of their lust and need, this one was more assuring. Kai allowed his love to seep through his lips telling Tyson how much he loved him. That kiss was a seal or a promise, speaking of things that kai could express with words.

They pulled apart so that their foreheads rested against each other. Tyson shifted Kai so he was lying in his lap resting against his shoulder.

"I hope that is enough of an answer for you otherwise your in big trouble". Kai purred in Tyson's ears. Tyson smiled softly bringing their faces closer and slyly said: "Maybe..".

Their lips barely brushed but they never got the chance to got further as………

"GUYS!!!!!!!! Stop staring eyes at each other. In case you've forgotten Mr. D is waiting for us! You can make lovey-dovey eyes at each other when we're through and the **whole media** isn't staring at our every move..."

They were shaken (may I add badly shaken, shaken like jump 12 feet in the air shaken anyways…….) out of their trance like state. They turned to glare at loudmouth also known as Daichi. But they weren't they only ones because anyone who wasn't looking at them before was now staring curtsy of Daichi. The whole crowd became enclosed by eerie silence.

Which of course didn't last long as whispers broke out. If looks could kill Daichi would be five feet under by now, but alas that has to be done the hard way. Reading the murderous look on the two enigmas faces, Daichi ran away screaming bloody murder.

(Both sweatdrop anime style);;;-.-

"I'm so gonna kill that kid when I get my hands on him….." Tyson muttered darkly. Kai nodded lightly and said "……….Err as long as you let me have a go at him". Tyson smiled despite the circumstance, because Daichi little stunted made the reporters swarm up to them yet again.

They walked inside in silence. Kai choose not to comment just yet, and allowed him self to be lead into the boys room. Kai stared at Tyson unsure of what the dragon wielder might be up to. They both faced each other, wishing, praying and wondering if the experience were real.

An understanding passed through them, no words were needed. Hence tense shoulder's relaxed, smiles spread across unsure faces. Tyson made the first move yet again and pinned Kai to the wall attempting to finish what was interrupted. But Kai was thinking other wise. He turned away causing Tyson to frown and stop to look to his lover.

Kai took a deep breath and said "Thanks". He didn't allow Tyson to comment. He knew to well what Tyson was about to say. So he continued…….. "Because you've always been there for me Ty. I owe so much to you yet you keep giving me more. I don't think I can name all that's you've done for me, and I'm not sure of what to give you in return. I don't even think I deserve you. Hence…" he paused to stare at Tyson's confused look "Kai you don'-…". Kai silenced him with his lips and said: "Hence I'll give you the only thing that I can. I'm giving you my love and devotion Kinomaya. Your not the only one who is selfish I love you to much to turn you down." His voice slightly croaking in the end.

The few tears that leaked from both pairs of eyes went unnoticed as they shared a hungry kiss or two.

When Tyson pulled apart from the breathless Kai. Tyson whispered "I had promised my self that I'll get through all your barriers when we first became a team. I guess my desire for knowledge took another form as time went by. And now that I've made you mine and only mine I can't wait to show u my love when we are alone." Tyson grinded himself against Kai creating pleasurable friction between them. Kai moaned and blushed at Tyson's words aware of what he was vaguely hinting at.

Tyson knew that it was far from the end this was merely the beginning. A sad smile graced his face as he pulled Kai in a gentle kiss.

He didn't know how much kai has suffered but he had a small idea of it and that was enough. Now that he had Kai he will make sure that their time together last forever so that he can make Kai forget all his bad memories and fill his heart and mind with the love he felt for the enigma.

They eventually pulled apart and straightened out their cloths, knowing that by now every one would be looking for them.

Stepping out of the washroom shoulders and hands brushing each other occasionally. They entered the hall fall of bladers only to be confronted by their disgruntled teams. Giving each other another a last glance they drifted apart to mingle with the other bladders. Even though they were apart they couldn't help but think about the last hour and the future ahead they had together.

They glazed looks in their eyes, un-Kai like smiles; silence from Tyson was enough proof of what they were thinking. Only those who knew them very when shared surprised looks on what happened.

* * *

A/N this fic was and is dedicated to Akaatje one of my closest friends

(Akaatje: She wrote that herself, so I'm not blowing my ego up (smile))


End file.
